Forbidden Love
by Silver The Eevee
Summary: A brother and Sister who love each other finds out how strong family love can be..


Chrono age 19 Sue age 18 just letting you no their ages so i don't get into any trouble with the cub thing. Best be safe than sorry. Since

The story

Deep in the middle of a forest lays a den. Usually a den has at least three Pokemon living in it. The parents and the kids. But sadly not this. It s been so long since they left A feminine voice says with a sad tone in it. A female Eevee lays on her back staring at the ceiling of the den. Mom, Dad, rest in piece The female says whipping a tear from her cheek. Hey Sue! Says a male Eevee walking down the hallway of the den. Oh i see, The older sibling says walking towered his younger sis to hug her. I miss them two but it doesn t help to cry The older male sibling says clutching his younger sis in his paws. Why did the have to die Chrono? The younger sibling says with a sad tone in her voice. We all have to go someday, Chrono says hiding back his tears. Its best to live life to the fullest and to remember the good times the older sibling says as he hugs his younger sister.  
>Just then he smells something. Something that smells good. Uhh sis i need to go okay, I'll see you in the morning he says in-between pants. The older male runs towards his room and locks the door Dammit i hoped this day would never come He says with a paw on his raging cock. I must calm down before i do something stupid! says the horny sibling as he master-bates furiously. Oh goooood! He yells as he comes allover his paw. His Semen coating the males paw. Brother are you okay! Sue yells worrying if her older brother is okayYeah im fine i just uhhh found a piece of candy i forgot to eat and just ate it he says obliviously lying Why don t you go wash up and go to sleep its getting late Chrono yells back to his sis. Okay night! Sue yells back. The next few days Sues heat gotten worse and was making her think about mating. forget about food or playing all she could think about is cock. I must make my move today She says walking towards her older brother. Hey Chrono eating lunch i see She says with a weird tone in her voice.<br>Chrono sits at the table having lunch when jumps up onto the table how are you doing? he asks her, Okay, I just want to be close to you she says felling her loins burn with the desire Okay, well, want a bite? he asks holding a sandwich with a few bite marks in front of her. She looks at the tasty snack and takes a bite of it while still thinking of what to do next What the hell do you think you re doing? he asks with between pants. His younger sis lays on her back legs spread fingering her gushing pussy next to her brothers face. Nothing she says looking up at him and he sees a sparkle in her eyes.  
>I know your in heat but this isn t right he says with a shocked tone in his voice. she jumps at her brother tackling him. Well what do we have hear? She laughs staring at the swollen cock. Erect and thick in front of her, feeling arousal building in her loins. What the fuck Sue! he says doing his best to get his sis of off him. Okay lets get down to it. she says licking her lips and fingering her gushing pussy. just inches from her brothers face. I m in heat I need a cock in me and your the only one around I want She licks the swollen rod and making him freeze in his tracks and moan softly. Okay, this one time but only oral your still to young for pups he says while spreading his sisters pussy with his digits and tacking a few licks. His sister slowly takes the head of his 4 inch cock into her mouth and sucks on it tasting drops of pre-cum hitting her tongue making the fire between her legs burn hotter.<br>Beneath his sister s bobbing like a expert he laps at the women-hood in front of his face. Sending a shiver of pleasure down his sisters spine. Sue stops the oral to gasp at the pleasure her older brother gives her. He raises his head and runs his tongue along her heated slit making her shiver and moan. She drops her head to his hard rod and licks the tip of it feeling his moans in her pussy as he licks up her dripping juices. Oh god Chrono your a natural She says in-between gasps. Sue looks at the cock in front of her and deep-throats it in one. Grchh Sue says when her brother thrusts into her mouth hitting the back of her throat. Oh shit sorry! Chrono says in-between moans. he slides out of her mouth. A strand of saliva and pre-cum connecting them for a second before it breaks.. Are you okay? he asks standing in front of her cock pointing towards her face. Sue looks at the swollen thick cock wanting more of it. For him to pound her. To fuck her. To fill his seed poor into her pussy. To fill her taint overflow with rich tasty seed. That s it! She yells tackling her brother. She grinds her pussy against his cock sending a pleasurable feeling up his spine. That did it. All he wanted now was to fuck her. To drive his cock into her over and over . To fill her up. To make her a mother. He grabs her ass and pushes his cock into her. Oh shit sis. he yells with a pleasurable tone in his voice. When did you lose your virginity? He asks when he didn t feel a Hymen. Just now, i broke my hymen doing gymnastics one day in the forest. she moans. Well if thats the case i don t need to take a easy on you! he yells thrusting upwards into her tight pussy. she softly moans feeling his cock enter her women-hood over and over. God, your so tight he says in her ear as he starts thrusting faster and harder. fuck me, give me your seed! she moans feeling his cock grinding against her most sensitive spot causing her eyes to roll back in pleasure let s change position or else I m going to explode. He pulls out of her with a slurp. She positions herself on all fours ass raised, her yet hot tight pussy begging for his cock. Dripping vaginal fluid on the ground beneath her and stands up stroking his cock and press s the head between her pussy lips making both of them moan as he slides into her wet hole and leans over her back. God, this feels amazing he says fucking her thrusting in and out of her. Pulling all the way out leaving only his sensitive head in for both to enjoy. He thrusts back into her over and over. Going a little bit deeper and harder with each thrust. she moans squeezing her vaginal muscle tight around him making him feel his cock pulse between her lips.  
>She leans back into him as he thrusts bucking her hips to add to the sensation He reaches down and rubs her chest finding her hard stiff nipples and gives them a squeeze. Y,yes! she yells at the pleasure her older brother gives her. Take it you fucking slut! he yells gripping her hips, thrusting into her pussy.<br>She feeling the head of his cock grinding against her cervix. His balls tightening and he fucks and moans feeling her clamp down on him. Oh gooooood! she yells signaling imminent orgasm. Holllyy fuuuck! he yells as she clamps down on his cock like a vice grip and at his own orgasm His hot cum shoots deeper into her pussy painting her cervix white with the thick goo. They jerk and twitch together in combined orgasm for over a minute before collapsing onto the floor. I love you sue Chrono says before driving his tongue into her mouth. They share the kiss for a good minute before they stop. A line of saliva connecting their muzzles before breaking.  
>Neither sibling fills guilty for what happened. In fact they feel closer. Like nothing can break them apart. They are not sibling anymore. They are mates.<p> 


End file.
